supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick McCormick
Biography Patrick McCormick (October 18, 1998 - May 15, 2017) was an 18-year old Irish-American boy that was shot dead during a Black Lives Matter protest that turned violent while going to a convention with his friends. A rioter grabbed a gun of a policeman and shot three bullets, which ricocheted and struck Patrick in the side and back, when his friend Nathan called the ambulance, but when the ambulance arrived, he died when he got on there. His death stirred outrage in North Supernannya due to his age, the fact he was a tourist and was days into the ceasefire, this issue is targeted in They Shoot Teenagers. History Patrick was born in County Leitrim, Ireland in 1998 to Janice and Evan, he had one older brother, Michael (born 1994). He attended St. Martin's Primary School and was a very good student, his favorite subject was history. He moved to Florida at the age of twelve, Michael was sixteen at the time, he picked up an interest in costume making and even made his own cosplays, and liked dressing up. While in Florida, he and Michael made friends with Nathan, Alex, Jack, Sean and Annie, Alex became his closest friend despite their age difference. In 2016, his family took a 7-week vacation in Ireland to commerorate the 1916 Easter Rising. After coming back, a convention was annonced and it was going to be in Nannyatropolis in 2017 and will be three days long, and Michael wanted Patrick to cosplay Loki because there was no one else, which Patrick accepted. The cosplay took five months to make, four months to build the helmet with help from Evan, who was a blacksmith. He and his friends traveled to Supernannya on May 14th, they spend their time traveling around the city, Michael bought a 16Lives: Tom Clarke book as he didn't have it yet and wasn't available in the bookstores he got it. Tomorrow, Patrick got up, put his cosplay on, Sean went as Iron Man, Annie as Black Widow, Nathan as Hawkeye, Jack as Hulk, and Alex as Thor, and walked 6 miles to the convention center with his friends, a BLM protest was 3 miles away from the convention hall, and as soon as the cosplay group were almost 3 miles, the protest became violent. A rioter, Peter Redmond, grabbed a gun of a policeman, who was sent to Supernannya to deal with the protest if it got out of hand, he fired three bullets, which rictocheted Patrick was struck in the back and left side of his body, his helmet fell to the ground, Ri Dae-Jung, Marie, Maria Tachimi and Joseph MacNamara, TT10 members witnessed the event unfold. Nathan called 911, but Patrick bled to death minutes after being brought in to the ambulance. His killer Peter Redmond was abducted and tortured by the TT10 and the GBS in revenge for Patrick's death Alex committed suicide three days later by gunshot, and Annie had an TT10-assisted death to be with him. He and Annie's bodies were brought back to Florida, they are buried together. As a result, the Nannyatropolis Anime and Comic Convention 2017 was delayed to next week following the shooting and there was a minute's silence for Alex, Annie and Patrick. Ghost life with Annie As a ghost, he and Annie lived in a derelict apartment, Patrick had very little money and had food once in every few days, the poor nutrition caused crippling hunger pains and prevented him from sleeping properly. Appearance Before the convention, he had black hair and brown eyes, wore a blue turtleneck and jeans. In cosplay, he wore a Loki costume, which consisted of black, green overcoat with gold accemts, black and green clothing, he grew his hair out to around the upper back to avoid using a wig and wore the signature horned helmet, which he often carried because it was uncomfortable to wear and only wore it for pictures, he also used dark green contact lenses. As a ghost, he has gunshot wounds on the left side of his body where the bullets entered, he looks thinner and paler from hunger due to his living conditions. After he was enrolled in the TT10, he looks much healthier, he has some muscle on his limbs and torso, his skin had some color and his gunshot wounds have been sealed shut. Personality Patrick was shy, easily excited and loved comic conventions and books. He had a good relation with his cosplayer group before his death, his best friend was Alex Livingstone, the group's Thor cosplayer (who committed suicide three days after his death) and girlfriend, Annie McCormick (neé Farrell), who went under non-crime execution to be with beloved. Obituary An obituary was written by Patrick's mother, Janice. "1998-2017 Our beautiful child and son went into the arms of our lord in May. Patrick loved classical and Irish music, his favourites included Mozart and Bach, his favorite Irish song was the Fields of Athenry and Grace, his favorite football team was Celtic Football Club and his favorite Gaelic team was Brothers Pearse GAA, we often went to England for the merchindaise. Our family originally came from Leitrim, Ireland, his favorite history topics were the Irish War of Independence and the Easter Rising, he also loved British military history, as my grandfather was in WWI. He was sweet, kind, funny and cheeky, but not in a naughty way, his dream was to become a violinist and a fashion designer. His favorite comic books was Iron Man and Thor despite being dressed up as a bad guy from the latter at the time of his death. When he was little, he and Mick were into Digimon, I remember when the Angela Anaconda skit was on and everyone was groaning at the Angela Anaconda part until Michael yelled “PUT THE FUCKING DIGIMON MOVIE ON!”, and everyone started laughing hysterically, unfortunately, your first word turned out to be ”Fuck” and you couldn’t stop saying it. He attended Jacksonville Middle and High School and Jacksonville University, he was well-liked by his peers, he met Annie at high school and it was love at first sight. He once got Annie a Winter Soldier plush when the Blu-Ray edition was realised, Al and me helped him pay for it, I still have the recording of her opening it, I called it "the most p***ed off looking thing in the world" When he went on a plane trip to North Supernannya for a comic convention, Alex suggested Patrick come since he was perfect as Loki, he was 6'1 and everything, he was very good at costume making. His favorite books were the 16Lives series, he could even remember the names of the 1916 signatories off by heart, we gave him the books for his eighteenth as he came of age. Alex and Patrick, you were best friends, he helped you through Florida, and you both died together different days apart. RIP. My beautiful child, now in the arms of our lord." Quotes My dad used to work in a cinema, the age rating guidelines were so strict there, my dad's hilarious response to the unfortunate kids wanting to see Marvel Cinematic Universe films was "Yeah, There's sexy guys with shirtless scenes, tight clothing and s*** in this movie but junior's too young for them" My dad grew up in Belfast throughout the entire Troubles era, and he said he witnessed bombings and atrocities, my dad has a fear of loud bangs as a result, he heard a girl getting shot with a plastic bullet and people pleading to help her, now, my dad has no hatred of the British, He's of English descent himself but he had a deep hatred for the Provos, he lived in Andersontown and Twinbrook, my ma grew up in Derry, she was terrified of gunshots, she was terrified of the police and the Provos and when on the US, she wouldn't contact the police and dad had to do it, my mum and dad ban me from reading about the 1981 Hunger Strike because when Bobby Sands died, there were riots near the streets they lived in, they both lived in republican areas, they met in a pub in South Armagh and decided to run away from there. There was this Winter Soldier cosplayer who was 19 that was planning to going with us, Andrew Chung, only to be told by his mom that he could not go because she wanted him to win his school's 100% attendance award, his mom is a Tiger Mom, and I mean that in every sense of the world, both him and his mom were of Chinese descent, when I died, he yelled at her, saying it was her fault that i was gone. There was a foodborne illness outbreak in England when I was there in 2007, no one died, it was an E. coli O157:H7 outbreak, it was done by a guy who worked in a Starbucks shop that put his narcissism before everyone's safety, he said that pasturizing apple juice would ruin the taste, my mum told me of an incident where a 16-month old girl died in 1996 from unpasturised apple juice, My brother drank it and he ended up developing kidney damage, and had to have a transplant when we went to America, he needed help because he had difficulty getting up after his three week coma, he needed a disabled permit because some of his nerves were damaged. My mum was terrified of riots, every anniversary of Bobby Sands' death in 1981, I find her cowering underneath a table, She would be whimpering in fear and ask if it's okay to come out, She's traumatised by the whole thing. Michael told me our mum is a huge fan of this sitcom called Derry Girls. I encountered the same parent and kid from the 27th October to the 7th November, she kept telling me to give her kid my new Nintendo Switch and Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth Complete Edition, I didn’t. Trivia * His killing targets the issue of deaths of bystanders during riots. * His full name is Patrick Joseph McCormick, that he was of Irish descent. * His religion was Roman Catholic. * The helmet from his Loki cosplay is cursed, any one who wears it will die horrible, Patrick even puts a written warning not to wear it other than himself. * His favorite football team is Celtic Football Club. * His favorite GAA team is Brothers Pearse GAA. * His favorite book series is the 16Lives book series. * His favorite topics is the Irish War of Independence, WWI, and the Easter Rising, * His favorite music was classical music and Irish music. * He and Annie's wedding rings were a LEGO Loki and Black Widow minifigures glued to generic rings, * He is a first-generation Irish-American. * His first word was "Fuck", His friends frequently joke that Patrick was cursing way before the Angry Video Game Nerd. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:People from Ireland Category:People born in 1998 Category:People who died in 2017 Category:Roman Catholics Category:Murder Victims Category:Irish Ghosts